


Super Seals Can Do Anything:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Kono/Steve Collection: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Confidence, Consensual, Daughters, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Kissing, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Ripped Toy, Romance, Sexual Content, Tears, Toys, gratitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve & Kono were about to enjoy the morning together, But they were interrupted by a crying Grace, & a distressed Danny, Can they help?, Will Danny & Grace be ok?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!*</p><p> </p><p>*This follows my series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Seals Can Do Anything:

*Summary: Steve & Kono were about to enjoy the morning together, But they were interrupted by a crying Grace, & a distressed Danny, Can they help?, Will Danny & Grace be ok?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!*

 

 

*Author's Note: This follows my series!!!*

 

 

It was a beautiful morning, & Commander Steve McGarrett was making some breakfast for himself, & his girlfriend of a year, Officer Kono Kalakaua, after he had his morning swim, & showered, He changed into some casual shorts, & a navy tank, he knew that Kono likes it, cause it shows off his muscular, & tattoed arms, He was in such a good mood, that he was whistling a tune, as he cooked.

 

Kono Kalakaua woke up, & found that the right side of the bed was empty, she smiled, cause she knew that Steve had to stick to his daily routine, otherwise his day would be ruined, she got up, showered, changed into some jean shorts, & a green tank top, She went down the stairs, & found Steve cooking in the kitchen, It was nice to see her boyfriend in his natural element, "How did I get so lucky ?", She thought to herself, & then she wrapped her arms around his middle, & said, "Good Morning, Commander" with a smile on her face.

 

Steve felt a pair of arms around his waist, & a voice that said, "Good Morning, Commander", He did not have to turn around to figure it out that it was Kono, & he put the spatula down, after flipping a chocolate chip pancake, He turned around, & kissed her deeply, "Good Morning, Beautiful, How did you sleep ?", Once, The Hawaiian Beauty caught her breath, "Better now, You know that I can not start my day without a kiss", The Navy Seal smiled, & kissed her once again, & he shut the stove off, & led her to the couch, & they had a make out session.

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was in a distraught mess, His daughter, Grace, was very upset, when he picked her up from school, & had not stopping crying, she told him that Tommy ruined her stuffed seal, that she got from Steve, & said that it was babyish, & that she lied about how she got it, & he also told her that she does not have an uncle in the Seals, & he ripped a fin off of it, Danny managed to keep his anger in. On that beautiful weekend, He drove her to Steve & Kono's house, & he is hoping that they would know what to do.

 

Steve & Kono were setting themselves up for their breakfast together, & they moaned when the door bell rang, cause they were looking forward to a day without any interruptions, & when they opened the door to answer it, They were surprised to see a distressed Danny, & a upset Grace, The Couple ushered them in, to find out what is going on with them, so they can help.

 

Danny comforted his daughter, & said, "Don't worry, Super Seals can do anything", He turned & explained what had happened, "When I told her, I will get her a new one, she freaked out, & then she was even more upset, cause certain kids thinks she is lying about you", & that made Steve angry, as they looked at Grace, she is being comforted by Kono, He said with a smile, "Can I see your friend ?, I promise I will be gentle, & I think I could fix him", She smiled a bit, & handed over the toy, & a fin. Then, He looked at Kono, & told her this.

 

"Baby, Can you get some chocolate milk for Gracie, & some of that soothing chamomile tea, you make, when you sick, for Danny, He is too stressed for coffee", she smiled, & said, "Sure, Hon", & she led them into kitchen, & keep Grace distracted, while Steve does his thing. He would do everything, to make sure that his ohana is safe, & happy. He hurried up to his bedroom, & do some minor surgery on a toy animal.

 

Grace felt a little bit better after her second chocolate milk, & Danny seemed less stressed after he had his tea, He agreed to a surf lesson for himself, & Grace, & Steve would teach them next weekend at their favorite spot. The Little Girl brighten up at that idea, & especially when Kono told them that Chin would be coming too, Danny smiled, & was happy to see his baby feeling better. He turned to his beautiful friend, & mouthed, _"Thank You"_. She nodded,  & smiled even bigger.

 

After awhile, Steve came back down, & handed Grace back her stuffed friend, now fixed, & looking better than ever, Grace shrieked in response, "He is perfect, Danno is right, You can do anything", & she kissed Steve on the cheek, & said happily, "Thanks, Uncle Steve, I love you", & gave him a huge hug. Danny smiled, & pat his partner on the back in appreciation, Steve laughed & hugged her back, "You are welcome, Sweetheart, I love you too, If Tommy does not leave you alone, Tell him I would be talking his parents", Grace nodded in understanding.

 

The Couple invited them to stay for breakfast, & Danny, & Grace accepted without hesitation, Danny said with a smile, "For helping us today, How about dinner?", Grace said, "No, Danno, They invited us & made breakfast with love, We have to do that with dinner", Danny smiled at his daughter, "You are right, Monkey, We will invite Uncle Chin too", Grace smiled in response. Danny looked over to his friends, "Well, How about it ?, Next Tuesday, My Place ?, Italian Feast ?", Steve & Kono nodded, & accepted. The Blond Detective was glad that he was proven right, that super seals can do anything, & he will remember that for the future.

 

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
